Graf Zeppelin
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, so this fleet also celebrates Christmas. And this Stollen isn't half bad at all. It was baked by this country's submarine? Hmm... Not bad. |Christmas2015_Note = She's talking about I-8. |EndofYear2015 = 12月・・・か。私が進水したのも12月だ。懐かしいな。何？オオソウジ？え？私が・・・か？ |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_EN = December... I was launched on the exact month. How nostalgic... What? Spring Cleaning? Me...? |EndofYear2015_Note = Graf Zeppelin was launched in 8 December 1938 |Setsubun2016 = これがオイゲンに聞いた「セツブーン」と言う文化か。確かに不思議な文化だ。　よし、私も投げてみよう。赤城、行くぞ！覚悟！ |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_EN = So this is what Eugen says of a cultural occasion called "Setzbühn". It is undeniably peculiar. Right, I'll give this a throw. Akagi, here I come! Brace yourself! |Valentine2016 = チョコレートを渡す文化・・・悪くないな、流石礼の国だ。よ、よし、アトミラール、この包みだが・・・そ、そうだ、貴官に差し上げる！ |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = A chocolate exchange custom... not bad, as expected of this country. Ah-, alright, Admiral, this gift package... tha, that's right, I'm offering it to you! |WhiteDay2016 = Admiral、これは？チョコレートのお返しだというのか。D-Danke、 Danke… |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral. Is that...your return gift for the chocolate? D-Danke. Danke... |Spring2016 = これが桜か・・・うん・・・綺麗なものだ　なるほどな・・・なにかわかった気がする・・・なにか |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_EN = So this is a sakura... Hm, it's beautiful. I see, it feels like I had understood something... something. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = Admiral、この艦隊は三周年を迎えるというのか？よろしい、今日はお祝いとしよう！祝賀というものはいいものだ。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, is it true that this fleet is at its third anniversary? Sehr gut, let's celebrate for this day! Celebrations are such good things. |RainySeason2016 = この季節は雨が多いのだな。私の工事が最初に中止されたのもこの季節だったな。忌々しいことだ。あ、いや、古い些事か、忘れてくれ。 |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = It has been raining quite a bit during this season. I remember that it was during this time that they decided for the first time to halt my construction. It was infuriating. Ah, no. It's a petty part of the past. Please forget it. |RainySeason2016_Note = Consult Graf's trivia section. |MidSummer2016 = この国の夏か…あの「スーイカワリー」という武道には私も興味がある。いつか経験したい。 |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_EN = So that's how summer feels like in this country... I'm interested in that martial art you call "Suikawari." I'd like to try it sometime. |MidSummer2016_Note = Melon splitting game. |Fall2016 = うん、アキマーツリか。聞いている。この国でも、オクトーバーフェスタはやるのだな。楽しみだな。 |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_EN = Yes, the autumn festival. I've heard about it. This country also does Oktoberfest. I'm looking forward to it. |Sanma2016 = 何？ サンマ？ ……どういうことだ。貴官の言う作戦任務が、全く理解できない。漁場保護……と、支援……だと？ なるほど。……あ、いや、待て待て待て。 |Sanma2016_Clip = |Sanma2016_EN = What? Saury? .... What is all this about? I don't understand any of this operation. Protecting our fishing grounds... and supporting..... them? I see.... No wait, wait, wait. |FourthAnniversary2017 = Admiral、この艦隊は四周年を迎えるというのか？いいものだな。おめでとう。今日はお祝いとしよう。Admiral、さっそく祝賀を始めよう。 |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = You mean it's already the fleet's 4th anniversary, Admiral? That's good. Congratulations. Let's celebrate today. Hurry up and start the celebrations, Admiral. }} Notes *Implemented in Fall 2015 Event on E-4 Boss as a drop. *Spring 2016 Event E-6 Boss Drop. *Winter 2016 Event E-3 Node L Drop. *Summer 2017 Event E-7 Boss Drop. *Graf Zeppelin is the first aircraft carrier in-game to have a base attack range of Medium. While preceded by both Shoukaku and Zuikaku in having said feature, both the latter carriers require remodeling to Kai Ni form to attain said range. *She is also the first playable aircraft carrier capable of attacking at night. She does not use planes to attack at night, instead performing a shelling attack. **Can attack at night even at medium damage (cannot attack during day battle if medium damaged). ***Equipping two secondary guns allows her to initiate double attacks during the night battle phase. Trivia *Named after Graf (aka Count) Ferdinand von Zeppelin, who is best known as the founder of the Zeppelin Airship company. *Graf Zeppelin has the distinction of being the only aircraft carrier ever launched by Germany in its entire history. Launched in 1938, she was 85% complete when work on her was suspended due to the Kriegsmarine's shifting priorities in the Atlantic that aimed to improve coastal defenses. Unceremoniously towed between different harbors, the carrier remained incomplete owing to the rapidly changing advances in carrier aviation technology and doctrine that prevented any work on her from progressing, until all work on the Kriegsmarine's surface ships were halted in 1943. She languished in harbor until she was captured by the Soviet Union as a war prize, and sunk in weapons tests off Poland in 1947. *Wreck later discovered by the Polish research ship RV St. Barbara in July 2006, 34 miles north of Władysławowo and in more than 260 ft of water. *Currently, Graf Zeppelin and Aquila are two shipgirls whose real life counterpart was incomplete. CG *According to comment by the illustrator, Graf Zeppelin stores her planes in the form of laser-cut metallic cards in her pouch. These cards have sections that can be cut away from the card itself, and can combine with other sections to construct a scale model. When a card is inserted to her flight deck's card slot, her rigging will automate the disassembly and construction process, resulting in an aircraft that is launched out the other end. Comment by Illustrator Category:Graf Zeppelin Class Category:Standard Carriers Category:Single ship in Class Category:World War II Survivors Category:Kriegsmarine Vessels Category:Incomplete Ships